heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
, also known by the codename , is a 2nd Generation Object of the Faith Organization, piloted by an unnamed male Elite. Etymology is the Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. Design Its parabolic antennae and cannons are arranged to be reminiscent of a ring of blooming flowers in honor of its namesake.Sandy Short Program >> Second Oceanian Struggle Part 2 Technology The Aphrodite has tons of radars and sensors, which are given more focus than its cannons. It has various methods to thoroughly jam any signal for 3000 kilometers around it, and its own radars and sensors are modified to pinpoint anything’s location even in the middle of that jamming. It's originally meant to be used in the mountainous regions of Eastern Europe and combine its jamming with the natural effect mountains have on radar signals. Its propulsion engine uses static electricity. Its main cannon is the attachCOIL. A COIL is a , a traditional laser weapon that has been continually developed as far back as the age of bombers. The Aphrodite uses a combination of an Object reactor and an old-style COIL to create a relatively powerful main cannon. Like all other Objects the Aphrodite has several secondary weapons, including laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons and railguns.Sandy Short Program >> Second Oceanian Struggle Part 3 The Aphrodite sacrifices the firepower of its weapons to add an excessive amount of sensors. In exchange for its amazing accuracy, it can't finish off an enemy in a single strike. Specifications *Class: Ultra-wide-area Electronic and Information Warfare WeaponHeavy Object S Chapter 16 Object Data *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in mountain battles *Length: About 75m *Armor Material: 2.5cm x 250 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic + laser propulsion system *Top Speed: 490km/h *Main Armament: AttachCOIL *Secondary Armament: Railguns, coilguns, laser beam cannons, low-stability plasma cannons, etc *Main Color: Gray Chronology Sandy Short Program >> Second Oceanian Struggle After the coalition had defeated the Oceanian dictatorship a dispute between the global powers of the coalition over how the land should be divided lead to conflict between former allies. One of these battles was between the Aphrodite and the Legitimacy Kingdom's Baby Magnum on the Great Sandy Desert.Sandy Short Program >> Second Oceanian Struggle Due to the long period of battles, the Aphrodite had been unable to receive its specialized maintenance for its main cannon. After a first failure of interception on its route towards its maintenance base near Lake Carnegie, the 37th CMB prepared to try a second ambush. This second ambush was based on the use of a Floor Heater to disrupt the Aphrodite's static electricity propulsion system to stop its movements for a few seconds, enough time for the Baby Magnum to destroy it. Quenser and Heivia had to finish preparing the Floor Heater while Baby Magnum drew the Aphrodite into the trap. However, the 9th platoon deployed near Roadshow City had intercepted a Faith Organization convoy carrying supplies for the Aphrodite's main cannon. In response, the Faith Organization had used a carbon weapon. The 9th platoon requested help to deal with the carbon weapon by using a dust explosion. However, help couldn't be sent because of the Aphrodite tying up the 37th's forces. Quenser convinced Milinda to go save the 9th platoon and Roadshow City while he and Heivia dealt with the Aphrodite. The Aphrodite's Elite detected both the trap and Quenser and Heivia hiding near it to activate it. He hadn't killed them immediately because of curiosity over the Baby Magnum leaving the scene, but once he confirmed he was outside the range of Baby Magnum's main cannons he prepared to kill the two enemy soldiers and continue towards his maintenance base. Fortunately, when the Baby Magnum saved the 9th platoon and Roadshow City from the carbon weapon it had caused a desert sandstorm. This sandstorm interfered with the Aphrodite's sensors, which were not prepared for use in a desert region, and save Quenser and Heivia, since the Aphrodite could only fire at their last known location, destroying the trap. This event gave Quenser and Heivia valuable data on how to interfere with the Aphrodite's sensors. The Elite arrived at his maintenance base to resupply. When he left his Object he discovered that Quenser and Heivia had written a message for him on his propulsion device using the sandstorm as cover: “You won’t be so lucky next time.”. The Elite laughed and thought that the next battle against the 37th would be fun. The result of this battle is not known. Trivia *Kamachi has mentioned the Aphrodite once in the main novels. In the Afterword of Volume 6, he said that both the Broad Sky Saber and Lisolette, being long-range type Objects that depend a lot on targeting, would be horribly matched against it.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Afterword *The ''Heavy Object S'' manga's design appears to depict the Aphrodite with three attachCOIL main cannons, despite the short story referring to it as a singular main cannon. References Category:Objects